


Transformation

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue-Only, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Moody!Law, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Law's hiding in his room for a very good reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its nearly Halloween here in the US so LuLuLawLawLu and I thought we should post this treat. (^_^)
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> And for those of us that celebrate it, Happy Samhain!

  

"OOH!  TORAO LOOKS SOOOOO COOOOOOL!"

 

"...you weren't supposed to find out Mugiwara-ya.  There was a _reason_ my bedroom door was locked.  You're paying for that broken door, I hope you know."

 

"But Bepo said he heard you making strange noises, and you told your crew not to come in no matter what.  I'm not on your crew, so they wanted me to make sure you're okay.  So I did."

 

"............."

 

"DAAAAWWW!  You purred!"

 

"That wasn't a purr, it was a low rumble.  A low rumble of anger, Mugiwara-ya."

 

"It sounded like a purr to me!  Anyways, is this why you lock yourself up every full moon?  Because you get extra hairy?"

 

"Its not just hair, Mugiwara-ya.  I...transform."

 

"You...what?"

 

"I change.  I change into... _this_."

 

"...you become a spotted kitty cat.  So?"

 

"I'm definitely _NOT_ a spotted kitty cat!  I become a snow leopard!  A _were-snow leopard_!  I become a dangerous carnivore!"

 

"A...cari...carna...a carryon?"

 

"...it means I eat meat."

 

"YOSH!  Someone to eat with at parties!  I'll even share my meat with you, okay?"

 

".............................." 

 

"DAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LuLuLawLawLu and I were talking a few days ago. I said that "if you draw a were-snow leopard!Law pic, I'll write a story for it." 
> 
> So...this happened. >XD
> 
>  **Edit:** Thanks to @Mariemichaels1027 for the link to the pic. <3


End file.
